Cyber hearts
by Potters magic
Summary: A crossover between a Megaman battle network and Kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Cyber hearts

Chapter 1:

Sora walked down the beach, he loved the feeling of sand between his looked at his feflection in the wide open brown hair standing on end, his blue eyes looking back at stood wearing his usual red shorts and vest.

Suddenly there was a boy behind the illusion in the boy's silver hair dangled down his blue eyes staring at the back of Sora's head."Riku, what are you doing?" Sora asked as he turned around to face the other boy.

Riku just looked at Sora for a minute."Looking for someone to fight" he said barely moving his he pulled out a small mechanical device."You remembered to bring Megaman, right?"

Sora frantically began searching his pockets."here he is" he told Riku as he too pulled out a matching mechanical device."Megaman...Materialize!" he that moment the small device began to shoot out a glowing beam.

Eventually the beam formed into a man with blue armour and for a right hand he had a rather large gun barrel."Megaman, ready for action" he said pointing at Riku.

While this was happening Riku held out his machien which looked like a bulky cell phone with one hand, and flipping some hair out of his eyes with the other."Protoman...Materialize!" causing another glowing beam.

Riku's beam also formed into a had red armour witha black visor to hide his right arm was a sword "Protoman, what do you need sir?" He asked, his sword was pointed at Megaman.

The boys battled what felt like hours, when really it was longer than finally "Sora I'm tired can we take a break?" Megaman asked."Master Riku, my battery is running low and I need no more practice with him" Protoman butted in.

"Sure thing buddy" Sora said."Megaman...Jack out!" He time Megaman became the beam which shoot into the device."How are things in your P.E.T mega?" Sora always was caring about others before though Megaman was a robot and had no true feelings, when he was with almost felt like he had some.

"Fine" Riku spat."Protoman...Jack out!" he also went into his P.E.T which stands for PErsonal course they had a much different paid his money for his net navi so thats what he of robots like Proto and Mega were called net navis.

Sora looked around to see what was once a sunny and cloud speckeled day was now a star filled got into a good laying down position to watch the was about to ask Riku about the other worlds they believed in but a girls voice came out when he opened his mouth."Sora you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here"

Sora jumped up as fast as he could."No Kiari I wasn't and Riku were just training and" then a yawn fell out."Ok maybe I took a small nap" The three kids the ground started to shake."Earthquake!Riku you take Kiari to the small and Megaman will check that everyone else is okay" So then they split up.

As Andrew was running back from checking on the others he saw that a storm was getting closer to the small storm was much darker then a normal storm so Andrew went to check on Riku and and Protoman were standing on the island facing the storm."Riku! what are you doing I thought Kiari was with you!"

Riku spoke but didn't turn to face Sora in the slightest."The door...has door has opened Sora, now we can go to the outside our navis with us we can do anything we want"

Sora had a questioning look on his face."What are you talking off we don't even know for sure that Kiari came from another world she could have been dropped out of a if we are going to another world, we need Kiari" Wasting time must have really enraged Riku.

"Kiaris coming with us" He then he turned his head back to the storm which was almost devouring the rocks were flying into the storm."Once we step through, we might not ever make it back may never see our parents 's no turning this might be our only chance to get out of can't let fear stop us.I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Then the storm came directly at the small stuck out his hand waiting for Sora to grab second before Sora could grab Riku's hand the darkness swallowed him up and the storm turned into a ball of instead of holding onto Riku's hand Sora now was holding a strange Key like sword and a voice in his head kept saying the same thing over and over."Keyblade...Keyblade"

Suddenly the ball started shooting out little seeds of darkness and they formed into odd shadow Andrew pulled his P.E.T out of his pocket."Megaman...Materialize" and of curse his net navi formed in front of him."Megaman do you know what these things are?" Andrew asked already knowing the answer.

"I have no they the enemy?" Mega the answer Megaman started shooting at they died they went into a puff of smoke."Andrew, what is the plan of action?"

Andrew was wondering the same was now using the Keyblade to attach the heartless as well."I think we should save you pick up the reading of her P.E.T...wait never mind I know where she me" Andrew started running toward the small island on the playing there he removed some brush to reveal a secret place which now had a pure white door infront of lucky Andrew tried shoving the giant Keyblade into the lock and turned the sword which amazingly opened the door."This could be ...Jack out!"

Kiari was at the end of the cave, which now had a door at the she lifted her head to look at Sora."So...ra" she said as she raised her arms and the door burst open blowing Kiari at opened his arms to hold her to but she simply faded through the wind blew him out as well.

The wind blew him all the way to the small the large dark ball began again to shoot a dark bullet but this one was much larger then all of the others and the creature that was made by it was much larger as well.

When the creature was fully formed it stood 12 was all black with tiny wings and a large whole in its chest the shape of a of course the beast was aiming its fist at Andrew."That would be so cool" Sora began."If it wasn't going to hurt us" he told Megaman, pulling his P.E.T out."I'm going to need some ...Materialize!"

Megaman was already aiming his gun at the beast when he was fully formed."Megaman, ready for action Sora" Megaman did an odd roll to get infront of Megaman."Stay behind me.I'll weaken him then you can get close and finish him off"

"Mega, use a charge shot on him in the face I'll do the up front stuff" Then without a second glance Sora ran up to the beast and started cutting at his the beast slammed one of its hands on the ground which nearly hit of the fist came three small shadows which Sora began cutting with the keyblade."Now Mega!"

Suddenly from the barrel of Megaman's gun came an odd shining light which hit the beast directly in the face."Did I hit him?" Mega the beast covered his face with one hand and tried swiping at Mega with the then jumped on the beast hand and ran up its when he was near the top he jumped at its face aiming the keyblade at it.

When the beast fell it to went up in a puff of and Megaman were sucked up into the big ball of he woke up, well...


	2. Chapter 2

Cyber hearts

Chapter 2:a town for the lost

When Sora awoke he realized he was leaned against a stone was an odd colored dog on top of him licking his face."Eww!" he rubbed the slobber off of his dog jumped on His chest to make sure he was awake."Where am I?" he asked then he saw it was a dog that woke him up."Do you know where we are?" the dog must have heard something cause it ran away.

"Well I think we should go into that shop and find out" Megaman said from inside his Sora entered the clerk behind the counter had bright blonde hair and was wearing the strangest get up Sora had ever seen.

"How can I help ya?...oh it's just a kid" In case you didn't know, Sora hates to be called a kid.

"Hey I'm not a kid, the names clerk seemed to notice that he was in trouble so before Sora could say anything he started talking.

"Okay okay simmer down before you light a why the long face Sora? you lost or something?"

Another fact about Sora is that he will never think that he is lost he may not know where he is."Me lost?, haha never happened before and it will never ahh just to you know check our do you think we are?" he asked the clerk.

The clerk told Sora how he was now in a world called Traverse town.A place where anyone who loses their world go to."Traverse town...are you serious means I'm in a new world"

"Don't call me gramps, the name's Cid" he told Sora."I'm not really sure what you mean new world but this for sure ain't your island"

Then from Sora's pocket came a voice."I think we should start looking for Riku and Kiari"

Cid looked sad for the kid who had lost his friend's and his world."Well,umm...good luck with whatever it is your you run into trouble you can come back here,I'll help you out anythime" Cid also explained how the town worked and the town was split into three sections called the Sora left the shop and tried checking out district two.

In district two Sora found a man laying on the ground he felt cold and from out of his chest his beating heart came heart floated and turned it turned into one of the weird creatures that were from the of fighting Sora quickly searched the two other districts then headed back to the stood waiting for him but Sora responded gloomly "No luck"

Cid just looked at him."Take another look outside" he seemed like other things were on his Sora opened the door to go outside.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere" the voice sounded very turned around to see who it was."And they'll keep on coming at you,as long as you continue to wield the why?Why would it pick a kid like you?"

Sora just looked at him."Whats that supposed to mean.I'm no kid"Sora looked up to see the kid this was barley over seven hair ran over his eyes and a diagnal scar covered his green eyes were piercing Sora from across the alleyway.

"Never mind,now...let me see that keyblade" the words were icy cold.

From inside his pocket Sora heard a noise."I don't think we should trust him with that" the other boy must have heard the noise to because then he pulled out his sword.

"Fine then...have it your way" His sword was a masterpiece of blade was long and strong but the handle made it look like a way he heald it was like a sniper ready to fire.

The two began to fight with the swords clashing Sora rarely landing a awhile of Sora being tired of fighting Leon rose his blade to the sky and a fire ball began to he aimed the blade at Sora like a gun and shot the his Sora directly in the fell to the ground and hit it .

Suddenly a figure appeared behind the boy."Nice going Leon" The figure was a girl around his age with black hair wearing short shorts and a ninja appearence.

Squall turned his head to respond."Things are worse then I thought...alot worse"

Meanwhile in a different part of duck and his friend Goofy were searching for a boy with the "key" the missing king told them to find was the key to their walked down the dingy smell of must everywhere."Gawrsh it sure is spooky"Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Aw phoony I'm not scared" Donald told voice was extremly odd.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his should so he jumped ten feet in the air and landed on Goofy's both turned around to see a girl with long pointy ears and long brown hair looking back at them."Excuse me did the king send you?" she asked in a timid voice.

From his closed eyelids Sora heard Kiari's voice."Come on you lazy bum, wake up"He wanted to just lay there and forget about the awful dream about those weird he opened his was in a hotel room."You okay?" she asked.

Sora shook his head."I guess so"

Kiari's voice got more serious now."Those creatures that attacked you are after the it's your heart they really want, becuase you weild the keyblade" Sora sat up a bit in the bed.

"I'm so glad your ok Kiari" now he and her could go find Riku.

"Kiari? who are you talking about?I'm the great ninja Yuffie" Sora finally came out of his front of him was a female ninja."I think you over done it Squall"

The brown haired boy from before turned his head to look at Yuffie."Its Leon"

Sora saw the keyblade on the ground near Leon's feet "The keyblade"

Yuffie looked at the keyblade then at Sora."Ya we had to get it away from out thats how they were tracking you"

Leon was now looking directly at Sora."It was the only way to conceal your heart from It won't work for its hard to believe that out of all the people in all the worlds you are the chosen one" Leon picked up the keyblade and gave it one swing but then it disappeard and reappeard in Sora's hands."I suppose beggars can't be chosers.

Sora wasn't one for sayings."How about you two start making going on here"

In another room The girl with brown hair,Goofy and Donald were talking."Okay,you know their are other worlds beside your castle and this town right?" She asked.

"But their supposed to be a secret" Goofy told her.

"Thats cause they've been a secret because they have never been the heartless came, everything changed"

Back in Sora's room Yuffie and Leon were telling him the exact same thing."The heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones that attacked you, remember?" Yuffie asked in a cute type of voice.

Leon's dark voice piped up."Those without darkness in people's hearts is what attracts is darkness in every another note, have you heard of a man named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Goofy repeated."I don't think so"

"He was studying the recorded his findings in a very detailed was called the Ansem report"

"Can we see it?" asked Goofy.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere" the girl (Who at this point we have learned to be named Areith) told them.

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"Too many worlds" Areith answered.

"Gawrsh, maybe the king went out to find them" Goofy suggested

"Those were my thoughts exactly" Areit said.

"Then we gotta find him quick" Goofy shouted.

"Wait! first we have to find that "key"" Donald reminded him

"Thats right the keyblade" Areith said

"So...this is the key" Sora said while playing with the keyblade in his hand.

"Exactly!" Yuffie agreed

Leon looked at the happy friends."The heartless have great fear of the why they'll keep coming at matter what"

Sora looked up at him "Well I didn't ask for this" He tried handing Leon the keyblade.

"The keyblade choses its master and it chose...you" Yuffie told him.

"So tough luck" Leon said walking over to the door.

"How did this all happen?" Sora asked looking down at the keyblade."I remember being in my room but what happened to my home,my island,Riku...Kiari?"

Leon paused for a second."You know what.I really don't or later the heartless will find you ready for the fight of your life?"Then he turned to face Yuffie."Yuffie lets go talk to Areith, she should have informed the other visitors on everything by now"

Yuffie was pointing at a spot near Leon's foot "Leon" He and Sora turned their heads to see at what she was looking was a small heartless wearing odd quickly took it out with a single swipe of the Gunblade.

"Yuffie! Go!: Leon then grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to the ran over to the door that lead to the other room and accidentaly flattened Donald duck between the door and would have made them laughed if anyone had seen it.

Two more of the armoured heartless appeared and the two boys readied their weapons."Sora let's go!" Leon yelled as they both took out a heartless each as they went they jumped out the window Leon turned his head to Sora."Don't bother with the small fries go after the leader"

Once Leon left Sora was thinking about where the heartless would be coming from.A voice in his head made it seem obvious._Wouldn't they be deep in the world, deep as in far ...the thrid district._So off he went.

By time Sora got to the heartless Donald and Goofy had gotten there but in higher two heartless wearing armour appeared infront of the dog and duck."Gawrsh are these the heartless guys?" Goofy asked hiding behind his small sheild was gray with a larger symbol of three circles conected on the front.

"Let's go get'em Goofy" Donald said pointing his wand at wand was small and golden but on the end was a blue crystal in the shape of three circles conected.

The heartless quickly attacked Donald and Goofy sending them flying to the first floor of the district, squarly on top of and Goofy quickly looked at the ground to see a large key "The Key!" they shouted in quickly knocked them off.

Suddenly the ground shook and the three couldn't leave the raised his P.E.T "Megaman...Materialize" Then five large pieces of metal fell to the ground."Whats that?"Andrew pieces of metal then quickly formed into a huge seemed to split into second monster had a navi signal on it first with a heartless symbol.

Megaman silently charged his gun as the monsters were sizing up who to fight first."NOW!" Sora yelled as he ran toward the slashed it with his keyblade as Megaman shoot the navi with his hit the heartless in legs which caused it to fall atop the heartless went up with a puff of smoke but its heart slowly went towards the sky.

The navi slowly got up and shot a spike ball at Megaman hiting him square in the chest."Mega!" Andrew quickly ran over and did an odd movement with his wand and suddenly Megaman felt perfect."Are you ok?" Sora nodded his head.

Sora quickly ran up to the navi and slashed it a couple times with his keyblade across the got deleted, but in its place a small piece of metal picked it up and turned it had a small picture of the navi and his name (Knightman) it seemed small enough to fit in the P.E.T. "Hey mega wanna see what this thing does?" He nodded his head.

Sora stuck the piece of metal into the small slot and suddenly Megaman began Megaman looked completly blue metal turned purple and he gained a red mowhawk ontop of his his gun was there was now a ball and chain his other arm was bearing a was also wearing a visor."This is weird" He said but his voice wasn't sounded like he and Knightman had merged.

Sora's P.E.T was now ringing "I got an e-mail" Sora read the e-mail out loud.

_Dear Sora/Megaman,_

_You have just used your first soul or piece of metal you recieved is called a is when your navi fuses with another get a soul you must defeat powerful soul will give you different powers and different for instance will give Megaman more ball and chain is a strong charge that hits all enemies around Megaman and the sheild will deflect weaker attacks._

_From, ???_

Megaman exited Knightsoul and the chip poped put it in his also saw a small bracklet from where the giant heartless slipped it on and felt he turned to the duck and dog and remembered they mentioned they were looking for the keyblade."So, you were looking for me?"The duck and dog nodded.

Suddenly Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Areith spoke up."They, too, have been looking for the weilder of the keyblade"

The dog looked over at Sora."Hey! why don't you come with can go to other worlds on our vessel"

Sora looked down at the ground."I wonder if I could Riku and Kiari..."

The duck remembered that the king needed the keyblade weilder "Of course you could" He said happily.

The dog turned to whisper in the duck's ear."Are ya sure?"

The duck turned to whisper back."Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king"

"Sora go with them" Leon said."Especially if you want to find your friends"

Sora looked up looking extremly unhappy."Yeah, I guess"

The duck and dog looked at each other then at Sora."But you can't come with us looking like ? No frowning, No sad ?" Then Goofy chimed in."Ya you gotta look goofy, like us"

"This boat runs on happy faces" Donald told him.

"Happy?" Sora asked looking at the quickly raised his face revealing a huge funny duck and dog took two seconds causing Sora's smile to slowly the dog and duck burst out laughing.

Goofy pointed at Sora's face."Thats one funny face" He covered his mouth as he was laughing.

That was all the convincing Sora needed."Ok I'll go with you guys"

The duck walked up to Sora and put his hand out "Donald Duck"

The dog put his hand on top of Donalds "Name's Goofy"

Sora put his hand on the top of the pile."I'm Sora"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyber hearts**

**Chapter 3:the backwords,upside down,place**

**(Disclamer:No characters are mine they all belong to square enix or disney or of course capcom...GO MEGAMAN!)**

In a far off world the Disney villans were having a meeting in their leaders were watching what Sora was doing on a strange hologram."That little squirt took down that heartless! who'd of thought it"

Then came another voice, another male."Such his the power of the child's strenght is not his own"

This was fallowed by a high pitched female voice."Why don't we turn him into a heartless Ha ha!That'll finish things fast enough"

Then another male voice, he sounded like a true ruler."And the brat's friends are the king's my eyes, there all bilge rats by the look of them."

Yet another voice came out of the sound more jokingly "You're no prize yourself"

The ruler turned to him."Shut up!"

Then grand leader's voice was dark and female."Enough of your insolent keyblade has choosen it be he who conquers the darkness?Or will the darkness swallow him?Either way, he could be quiet useful"

Back in Travers town Sora,Donald, Megaman and Goofy were saying was standing in front of Sora."Make sure your don't know how far the heartless base is but you guys have to destroy it"

Yuffie was infront of Donald."Check out the shops, they have some pretty neat stuff"

Aerith handed Megaman a small bag with coins."This is from all of us" she then handed him a small bottle labled:Elixer. "This is from Leon"

Donald then turned to Sora."This is from me and you can use will unlease a fireball from your keyblade and here's a dodge roll it will help you escape attacks"

Donald and Goofy lead Sora back to the Gummi ship which was colorful and was bigger then it showed them how to drive and what buttons did also showed them Chip and Dale who worked on the ship as well.

After a few days on the ship, the group finds a weird floating planet."Seems we can only land in that rabbit hole" said Chip on the P.A the three boys landed, Megaman inside his P.E.T.

The way down was slow, slow enough for Goofy to fall asleep on the way down, and then crash when he hit the a white blur ran past him.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here and I should be queen she'll have my head for sure!

Sora turned his head and saw that the only way onward was down the hall the white rabbit ran down."Maybe hes seen Riku or fallow him"At the end of the hall was a door, which opened to another and that also to another.

The room they now stood in was pink, a small table held two bottles one yellow and one the far end was a door, the white rabbit just fit into the door."How did he get so small?" Sora asked out loud.

Suddenly the door nob's mouth began to move."Ahh no your simply to big" The two bolts above the nob had turned into , Donald and Goofy all jumpped.

The door nob yawned as if this was completly normal."Must you be so loud?You woke me up!"The door nob let out another loud yawn.

"Good mornin' " Goofy yawned back, it must have been contagious.

"Good night, I need a bit more sleep" the door nob was closing its eyes slowly.

"Wait!" Sora crouched, now level with the nob."What do we have to do to grow small?" He asked a pleading tone in his voice.

The door nob closed it's eyes."Why not try the blue one is shrinking I believe" Sora turned around and the blue bottle stood out showed the picture of a tree turning into a seed.

Sora,Donald and Goofy all took a sip of the they began to door nob was now fully asleep and wouldn't let Sora,Donald or Goofy there was a crack in the wall nearby and they could all fit.

Inside was a small court.A small blond girl was on the stand and a plump queen was the white rabbit raced his shadow up a loopy pedastule and blew a trial began."Court is now in sesion" said the rabbit in his pant.

"I'm on trial, but why?" the girl's voice was soft and could only see the back of had long blond hair and was wearing a blue dress.

"Her queenship, the queen of hearts, Presiding!" announced the rabbit as if the girl hadn't of said a single word.

The queen looked down at the girl."This girl is the 's no doubt about reason being...Because I say so that's why!" She seemed to be blaming the girl for something.

"That is so unfair" this girl must have been brave Sora thought, to stand up to a bully like this made him think of the bully's he had met in his life.

"Well then, do you have anything to say in your defence?" the queen asked.

The girl looked up at the queen."Of course! I've done nothing wrong at may be the queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"Silence!" the queen belowed."You dare defy me?" she asked as a sinister smile crossed her mouth.

Sora turned his attention to Donald and Goofy."Hey, guys, I think she has the wrong should help her out" he was now thinking what it would feel like to be blamed for something he hadn't done.

Goofy looked at him."But we're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddeling!" Donald corrected.

"Oh ya" Goofy blushed a bit."And that's against the rules...sorry"

The queen was still looking at Alice after a nearby card had given her a thumbs Sora noticed that what he thought were red brick walls were actually one giving the queen the thumbs up (7 of spades) had a sinister smile.

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes od assult and attempted theft of my with her head" The queen had screamed the last bit at the cards themselfs who had all drawn their weapons.

Sora jumped out from his hiding place,behind a few of the cards."Hold it right there" He hadn't thought of what he was going to and Goofy ran up beside him.

"Who are you?" asked the queen looking at Sora as a hungry toad looks at a plump fly."How dare you interfer with my court?"

"E-Excuse me" Sora stutered."But we know who the real culprits are"

"Uh-huh" said Goofy as he shook his head."It's the heartle-" but he covered his hands over his had to try and cover this.

"Umm cursed us you we can't mention their name" Sora could sence the stare he was recieving from Donald telling him it was a lame excuse."She's not the one your looking for"

"That's nonsence!" The queen boomed."Have you any proof?"

Two of the cards had grabbed Alice and through her into a cage."Bring me evidence that Alice is you bring nothing back its off with all of your culprit had come out of and ran back into that forest" The queen said pointing to a dark opening in the wall.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into the the left was a small pond and to his right was a oak stump.A cat of pink with purple stripes or...purple with pink stripes stood watching them.A large smile covered his face, almost as if it was painted there.

"Who are you?" Donald temper seemed to be rising.

"Who indeed?" the cat asked."Poor Alice, Soon to lose her head and shes not guilty of a thing!" He seemed to know more than the other people from this world.

"If you know who the culprit is, tell the queen of hearts, to let Alice go"Sora yelled at him.

"The Cheshire cat has the answers, but doesn't always answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in the darkness"

Sora reached out to grab the cat."Wait!" but he had already his voice was left behind in a echoy pitch.

"They've already left the forest.I won't tell which they left a piece of evidence to find"

Donald turned to look at Sora."Do you think we should trust him?He could be lying, and lead us into a trap"he said this all at once.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decied" the voice echoed back.

Sora walked around the a few minutes he had found a small pink box with some footprints in foot in question looked to have belonged to a heartless."I'll carry it" Sora said as he picked it up and the three boys walked back to the P.E.T at his side Sora felt if this was normal.

Sora walked up to one of the cards infront of the queen (jack of diamonds) and he looked down at the small box."Are you ready to show your evidence to the queen?" he asked.

Sora looked back at Donald and gave him a thumbs up."Yes" he replied.

"Very well council, step ip to the podium" all eyes were on 's, the queen's, Donald and Goofy's and the card's.

The queen was now leaning over her stand."Well...show me what it is you have collected"

The card brought up the pink box and the queen shoved her head inside."Hmm...well I suppose this foot print doesn't look human, and you did find it in the area the culprit ..."

Suddenly Sora's pride got hold of had told her Alice was innocent and now he had proof."See there's your is innocent"

The queen sat on her teeth were grinding."Silence!" she bellowed, a plan forming in her head."I'm the law who defies the queen is there"

Donald raised his fist to the queen."That's crazy!" he yelled back at were flying.

"Seize them, at once!" the queen yelled looking at three of the red one was holding a lance with a sharp point at the of the black ones was holding a axe and the other black one was holding a sword.

The one with the sword ran to a nearby tower and spun the wheels on the quickly raised the cage that Alice was in and the curtain around the cage covered spooky magic reminded Sora that he could shoot out fire balls out of his keyblade.

Suddenly the cards ran towards Sora,Donald and Goofy and both parties drew there the queen gave Sora an idea."Cards if they touch the tower its off with your heads"

Sora ran straight to the tower and began attacking it with the keyblade while Donald and Goofy fought the of the cards started coming toward him when he grabbed at his pocket "MEGAMAN..Materialize" and the blue android appeared out of thin buster charging and aimed at the card.

Sora finally destroied the tower and the cage began turning and the cover fell was not in the cage, but how had she gone."She must have left while you idiots were fighting" the queen looked bitter as if she had just remembered they were fighting on her orders."Find her now!"

Sora turned to Megaman."Hey Mega, can u get a scan on Alice?" Megaman stood silent for a second."All the magic in this world is I think we should ask that cat, he'll know" So the group went into the lotus forest.

The cat was on the tree stump as last time."Have you seen Alice?" Megaman asked."It seems she has gone missing, but unlikely that a young girl could escape undetected from the queen and her cards"

The cat looked at the group and his smile disappeared."Alice no, shadows yes" he said.

"Do you know where they went?" Goofy asked looking around as if expecting the heartless to jump out of the bushes infront of them.

The cat now returned to his smiley and riddly way."This way?That way?Does it matter?Left,right, up or down?I'm all mixed up thanks to the deeper into the forest to the deserted might find shadows in the upside down room"

Sora and the group walked deeper into the found a few weak soldier looked like the shadow but wore armour and some that Sora named firebulbs because they looked like light bulbs but shot out fire they found a small hole.

This room looked framilliar to Sora then he finally clued looked like the room that they started in when they frist drank the shrinking potion but now it was upside top of what seemed to be an upside down fire stove was the cat.

"There hiding to find the shadows? Try turning on the light" He said a smile fluttering across his lips.

Sora walked up to the first were two torches in the room."How do i light it on...fire? Thats it" Sora pointed his keyblade at the torch."FIRE!!!" a fire ball shot out and the torch began burning smoothly.

The cat appeared right next to Sora's leg."One more torch thats all".Sora walked over to the second torch and he let that one too."All the lights are out the shadows might attack the doornob now that he's asleep"

Sora,Megaman,Donald and Goofy ran out of the upside down ran through the they ran through the queen's court and finally they saw the for them just outside the crack that lead them to the room with the doornob.

The cat suddenly disappeared than reappeared on the table."You'll get a better look with a higher view" the cat said.

Sora,Megaman,Donald and Goofy all climbed on top of the table.

The cat looked up at the ceiling."The shadows should be here you prepared for the worst?If not, too bad"He said

Suddenly a weird Heartless was incredibly tall and it's arms were like paper."Mega, what's this thing called?"Sora asked.

Megaman's face went stone solid."It seems to be called a Trickster.A fire element is thrown into his dark the knightsoul will give me a defence boost"

Sora quickly drew the chip from his pocket and shoved it into his P.E.T "Megaman...Knightsoul" then Megaman started glowing.

His form got thicker and more buster arm turned into a chain with a spikeball at the blue armour turned a a grey and the top of his helmet a small mohawk was formed.

But then Sora noticed something falling from the was a small red shiny device and right when it was about to hit the ground it paused.A beam of light shot out of it and a new Navi was forming right infront of his eyes.

The navi was slightly taller than Megaman but he looked like arms looked very deadly since they had fire shooting out of top of his head also had a flame coming out of it."I am Torchman!" he said in a low dark voice."My mission is to delete Megaman"

Sora looked at the two oppenents, him and his friends pulled out their weapons and got ran towards the was extremly tall and it would be quite an effort to jump that he saw the tap on the middle of the wall.

"You guys keep the weirdo's busy...I've got a plan!" Sora he ran off trying to get to the tap, but obviously the enimies were tougher than he had stood infront of him blocking the path.

"You know we aren't _that _weird" His chuckle was not as friendly as you may arm was aimed at Sora's face."Say good bye, hero boy" Then he was suddenly knocked out.

Megaman was standing behind him with his chain exactly where Torchman had neen a second ago."Get going we can keep these guys busy" and then he ran back into the began running was only feet from the he jumped now then he would make it.

His feet left the ground and he landed perfectly on top of the paper is useless after its wet, maybe this would make the heartless useless Torchman was a fire type so he would be weakened too.

Sora grabbed onto the handle and began turning it as fast as he as if by a unknown force, the water began rushing out as fast as it could at the slightest touch of Sora's others all turned to see water rushing towards them.

Goofy,Donald and Megaman saw it first and so they climbed onto the Torchman and the Trickster were caught by the tidal wave that came and hit Trickster began to fall and his heart came was also hit and deleted.A small chip was replaced by his body.

Suddenly the water was gone."How the heck did that happen?" Sora he was answered when he noticed the doornob sucking back water as fast as his little mouth could.

"Hows a door nob to get any sleep?" He asked in a sleepy as he yawned a small keyhole shape appeared and the keyblade began shaking.A beam of light shot out of it and a clicking noise was made.

Then a small piece of squishy material came out of the doornob's picked it up then frowned."This Gummi sure ain't like the king's at all"

Megaman put his scanner over it."It seems all I can get is that it has something to do with suddenly the Chesire cat appeared again.

"Great job, your quite the but if your looking for Alice, she's not with the shadows, into the darkness" then he disappeared.

"It's ok Sora" Donald said."Maybe we'll find her in another world" and off they were into the gummi ship and into another world.


End file.
